bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
River Bridge
"Feeling cramped in this City? Think you've got nowhere else to develop? Build the bridge across the river and get access to new territories and opportunities! Complete tasks in time to receive an additional prize." "Help the workers repair the bridge, manage the work progress and don't neglect your contruction site. Complete all the stages to get a one-of-a-kind River Bridge.: Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items maked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''10 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: *10 *100,000 *1 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #2 of Blueprints for building "Nanogenerator") Construction Task 1: New Horizons Part 1 (Reward: 2,500 , 70 ) *Meet 100 Journalists (100 ,1 for each Journalist, citizens wandering around town) *Produce 5 Eclairs (2 h each @ Confectionary Plant) Part 2 (Reward: 3,000 , 80 ) *Accumulate a balance of 100,000 (or more) in your account *Plant 10 Trees on a Hill in your city'‡' Part 3 (Reward: 3,000 , 90 ) *Build 4 Bookstores'‡' *Increase population by 200 Construction Task 2: Start Work Part 1 (Reward: 3,500 , 110 ) * Hire 8 engineers'(‡ - Facebook & Windows PC only)' (10 h each @ College) * Have a level 2 Solar Power Plant‡''' 'Part 2: '(Reward: 4,000 , 120 ) *Produce 5 Marble‡''' (6 h each @ Quarry) *Produce 10 Scaffolds'‡' (1 h each @ Sawmill) Construction Task 3: Working Hard Part 1: '''(Reward: 4,000 , 130 ) *Do what the citizens ask and collect 10 Hard Hats (one citizen wandering around town for each item) 1 Chiffonier‡''' (12 h each @ Furniture Factory) for 1 Hard Hat or 1 Apple Pie'‡' (15 m each @ Bakery) for 1 Hard Hat Part 2: '''(Reward: 4,500 , 140 ) *Upgrade the Administrative Building by 1 level *Produce 15 Advertising Placards/Posters‡''' (12 h each @ level 5 Paper Mill) Part 3: '(Reward: 4,500 , 150 ) * Help the builders by accumulating 1000 (50 h ) * Extinguish 5 fires Construction Task 4: Final Touches '''Part 1: '(Reward: 5,000 , 160 ) *Pay 10 engineers 10,000 (citizens wandering around town) *5 Solvents‡''' (4 h each @ Oil Refinery) Part 2: '''(Reward: 5,000 , 170 ) *10 Welders‡''' (10 h each @ Construction Institute) *5 Hammers'‡' (gifts from friends) Part 3: '''(Reward: 5,500 , 180 ) *Receive 8 Crane Operators' Business Cards (short & long Daily Tasks, 10% chance task has a business card) *Find 3 Compasses (collect profit from Bookstore) Construction Task 5: Time for Rest '''Part 1: (Reward: ? , ? ) *Exchange 1,000,000 coins for 10 city credits from Black Market Street Vendor Part 2: (Reward: 5,500 , 190 ) : Hurray! It's time to celebrate our victory! Bang the drums and give gifts to your friends! Also ... well, I think you need a rest. Participate in contests and have fun! *Collect 3 in daily Contest (existing ones don't count) *Send gifts to the sum of 100,000 on players lower than level 11 Done! '(Reward: 7,000 , 250 '‡ These items can be made in advance Category:Entertainment Facility Category:Quest Buildings